1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting cellulose and lignin organic waste material into a more digestible and manageable form.
2. Prior Art
The addition of chemicals to cellulose or lignin bearing materials to alter their chemical structure is well known. The limitations of such processes have been (a) excessive cost, (b) the necessity of removing or neutralizing such chemicals, (c) the lack of digestibility due to the presence of such chemicals and (d) the complicated and sometimes dangerous pressure equipment used in such treatments.
The serious problems associated with the disposal of certain organic wastes has lately been complicated by attempts to control or eliminate any environmental pollution caused by the accumulation or disposal of those organic wastes. The use of sulphuric acid and hydrochloric acid by themselves as hydrolysis agents is well known, but their use has serious disadvantages as those acids add little nutritional value and must be removed or neutralized before the organic waste material can serve as, or in, an animal feed.
Attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,826, 3,212,932, 3,331,676, 2,744,824, 1,718,297, 3,050,383, 517,661, 517,662, 1,105,607 and 1,420,596.